This invention relates generally to shock isolators and more specifically to a cross elastomer mount.
Generally, the shape and configuration of elastomeric isolators have a significant effect on the shock and vibration attenuation characteristics of the elastomeric isolators. The elastomeric isolators employed in the prior art are commonly formed into geometric 3D shapes, such as spheres, squares, right circular cylinders, cones, rectangles and the like as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,720. These elastomeric isolators are typically attached to a housing to protect equipment within the housing from the effects of shocks and vibrations.
Generally, the shape and configuration of elastomeric isolators have a significant effect on the A shock and vibration attenuation characteristics of the elastomeric isolators. The elastomeric isolators employed in the prior are commonly formed into geometric 3D shapes, such as spheres, squares, right circular cylinders, cones, rectangles and the like as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,720. These elastomeric isolators are typically attached to a housing to protect equipment within the housing from the effects of shocks and vibrations.
In general, if the elastomeric isolators are positioned in the shear or tension mode as opposed to an axial compression mode the elastomeric isolators provide better shock and vibration attenuating characteristics in response to dynamic forces due to shocks and vibrations. Unfortunately, elastomeric isolators, which operate in a shear or tension mode or in the axial compression mode, can generally not be placed beneath a housing to provide static support to the housing without substantially effecting the shock and vibrational attenuation characteristics of the elastomeric isolators. Consequently, to provide static support for a housing, as well as effective shock and vibrational attenuation characteristics the elastomeric isolators, which operate in the shear or tension mode, are generally placed along side or above a housing so that the elastomeric isolators can function in a shear or tension mode while supporting the static weight of the housing. The positioning in a shear or tension mode can require placing matching elastomeric isolators on each side of the housing. In contrast, the present invention provides an elastomeric isolator that provides axial offset compressive support for a housing. As the present invention does not require pairing with other elastomeric isolators a single elastomeric isolator can be placed beneath a housing to provide static support for the housing through an axial offset compressive axis white at the game time allowing the elastomeric isolator to retain the necessary dynamic attenuation characteristics to thereby effectively reduce shocks and vibrations to the housing.
Briefly, the invention comprises a cross elastomer mount having a body composed of an elastomer and having a plurality of legs, a first platform for supporting a first member and a second platform for supporting a second member, a plurality of rigid platform arms pivotally attached to the platforms, and a plurality of hinges pivotally attaching the rigid platform arms to the legs of the cross elastomer mount. The elastomer mount is used to create an offset in the compression path through the mount by a bowing or arcing of the legs of the cross elastomer mount in the presence of a downward displacement caused by shocks or vibrations. The bowing or arcing of the legs of the cross elastomer mount allows the cross elastomer mount to provide tension and shearing resistance to shocks and vibrations.